Just a cold
by Lu 14
Summary: John a cold and an ancient device do not mix! Shep Mckay whumping a little Zelenka too CHAPTER THREE NOW UP!
1. Just a cold

Chapter 1

Colonel John Sheppard groaned as he sat up in bed. His head pounded and he was warm, too warm. Oh hell, he couldn't be sick could he? He coughed harshly and groaned again. He _was_ sick, great; Beckett was going to have a field day with him... that is if he found out.

The room spun wildly around him as he got up, so, okay maybe he would just tell him. He admitted to himself that he could use something for the headache as he coughed harshly again, and that was before his stomach lurched, sending him back onto his bed. He closed his eyes and took some deep breaths, trying to make sure that the contents of his stomach kept from making reappearance.

However, after a while the deep breaths nearly sent him into another coughing fit, making him extremely frustrated. Getting up again, this time more slowly, he took a quick shower, threw on some clothes and headed out. He walked slowly down the halls as his head seemed to pound with each step he took, and groaned inwardly, hoping that anyone passing by wouldn't stop to ask questions.

As he entered the infirmary the sound of Carson yelling angrily at someone reached his ears.

"Rodney. For the last time, NO!"

"Oh come on Carson it will only take a moment, all you have to do is..."

It was about then when John's body decided to stumble and he bumped into one of Carson's toys, knocking it loudly to the floor. Rodney, who had been facing away from the door since he had entered, turned to look at the source of the noise and found himself looking at a somewhat pale, and pissed off, John Sheppard.

"Son of a..." John stopped as he realized he was being watched. "What? Do I have something growing out of my nose?" He asked whilst glaring at McKay.

"No it's just that you look..."

"Terrible" Carson said, finishing Rodney sentence before he said something stupid that would undoubtedly piss the Colonel off even more than he already was.

Carson stepped around Rodney and approached Sheppard soothingly. "Not feeling well are we?" He asked his newest patient, though John simply nodded in reply. "Well lets have a look then, go ahead and take a seat, oh and Rodney you can go now." Carson said, gesturing for John to sit and for Rodney to leave. McKay mumbled something under his breath, and left reluctantly.

"I swear that man's going to drive me mad." Carson moaned as he watched Rodney leave and turned to Sheppard who was now sitting on a diagnostic bed, snuffling whilst constantly wiping his nose.

"Ah, I see something's got a hold of ye." John sneezed by way of reply.

"Most likely a cold I think, Major Lorne's got one too." He explained as he grabbed a thermometer and stuck it in Sheppard's mouth.

"Headache?" Again, John only nodded his answer.

"Sore throat?" This time John shook his head.

"No, didn't think so." He took back the thermometer and checked the reading. John's temperature wasn't that bad, and could be worse, which was something for the Colonel.

"Here" Carson handed him some pills, "for the headache." John took them gratefully.

"So, what did McKay want?" John asked as Carson got him some water to take with the pills.

"The fool was trying to get me to touch one of his little devices again, be careful he may just ask you next, and I suggest you take it easy."

John nodded and took the glass of water. Pills taken, John left the infirmary. He stuck close to the wall as the world once again decided to tilt slightly.

"Hey Colonel, wait!" The all too familiar voice of Rodney McKay suddenly sounded down the corridor, and with Sheppard's slow pace the Canadian caught up to him easily, and was now walking beside him.

"No" John stated emphatically, before Rodney could say any more.

"But you don't even know what I was going to say." Rodney argued, looking at Sheppard.

"I don't have to, I already know." John grumbled not stopping or even looking at Rodney. He seriously didn't want to do anything at the moment and sighed irritably when McKay continued to follow him.

"Look it will only take a moment. If you do...I...I promise not to bother you for a week, about anything." John looked at him and realised that he wasn't going to win this one, Rodney had that determined look on his face.

"FINE, but if you go back on your promise..." John glared at Rodney which, unfortunately for John, didn't look like much because of his red nose.

"Great, let's go." Rodney grinned, seemingly unfazed by the glare, and he quickened his pace

John made his presence known in Rodney's lab with a sneeze.

"Bless you Colonel." Radek said politely from his seat at a table, typing away on his laptop.

John grumbled in response as he followed Rodney over to a table covered with small, Ancient devices.

"So, which one do you want me to touch?" John asked, graciously accepting the tissue Rodney handed him. He gazed at the many devices that lay on the table.

Zelenka eyed them warily for a moment and said to Rodney "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? The Colonel's going to help me with a little something." The Czech eyed the Colonel, and noted the red nose and the man's lethargic movements.

"You no look well Colonel, are you sure it good idea?" John's latest sneeze was, once again, his only form of reply.

"It's just a cold …right?" Rodney asked, cautiously looking at Sheppard who was blowing his nose.

"Yeah McKay …but I still feel like shit." John answered, though he muttered the last part.

"Good now, here this is the one." He picked up a small object that reminded John of a tear-drop. "I can't get it to work, that's why I asked Carson but..." He mumbled something barely audible under his breath about angry doctors, soft sciences and pointy needles.

"So, what does it do exactly?" John asked, noticing that the object itself was actually transparent.

"Well, we're not quite sure; exactly... We think its some sort of light device, nothing particularly harmful." John stopped and looked at him for a moment. Boy, did he want to believe him, really he did …but how many times had some gadget been seemingly harmless, and then blown up in their faces? He sighed to himself.

"Something wrong?" Rodney enquired as he began to look just the slightest bit worried, after all, the Colonel was sick, maybe he shouldn't have convinced him to come.

"No" John shook his head, slamming down on his pessimistic thoughts, and took the device from McKay.

* * *

John woke to pain, as his head hurt terribly. _What happened?_ He wondered. _Where am I_? He willed his eyes open and was greeted by a dimly lit room. _Definitely not the infirmary_, he thought.

He tried to sit up, but his protesting ribs unsympathetically sent him back down again. Head spinning and gasping from the sudden pain, John closed his eyes and waited for the room to stop spinning violently around him. Once the floor was level, and the pain bearable, he again opened his eyes and looked around as best he could, though he couldn't see much.

Images of him grabbing a device from Rodney went through his mind's eye, which meant that he must be in McKay's lab. He gently flexed the fingers of the hand he had been holding the device in, and even more pain shot up his arm. He gritted his teeth and hissed in pain.

He vaguely remembered the object glowing immensely, and then the burning sensation that had caused him to drop the contrivance with a yelp. The now, light, throb in his ribs told him that something must have struck him hard and he remembered the pressure he had felt as he was thrown backwards, right after he had dropped the object. _Damn it McKay, you had better keep your promise after we get out of this mess_. John thought, angrily. This caused him to suddenly remember that the scientist had been right next to him when it had exploded, and John became frantic with worry. _Was he alright?_

"Rodney?" He managed to croak.

* * *

Rodney groaned inwardly...aw hell everything hurt. Yet, his left shoulder and right leg hurt more so than any where else. Though, his head didn't feel that much better. _Damn that device. _He thought miserably, instantly remembering the incident. Rodney's eyes flew open as he remembered the Colonel. _Where was he? Was he okay?_

He tried to sit up and realized that his left arm wasn't exactly in a state to cooperate with his mind's demands, and pain shot through his body again. He gasped and sat there for a moment using his good arm to prop himself up. As the pain subsided a little Rodney dared to look at his shoulder coming to the conclusion that it was dislocated. He looked away feeling a little sick to his stomach. Great, just great, all this over what was supposedly a harmless light object. _Harmless my ass_. He thought, irritated that these things always happened to him, and not someone else for a change.

"Rodney?" The sound of someone calling his name pulled Rodney away from his negative thoughts.

"John?" He called out in reply.

"Yeah, it's me. You okay? Nothing life threatening, I hope?"

_Of course, John's less worried about himself and more worried me, Dr. Rodney McKay, specialist in ancient technology. _Rodney's inner voice griped.

"Well, I've dislocated my shoulder, my head hurts like hell, and something's wrong with my knee. But, other than that, I'm not dead, and hopefully am not on the verge of dying." Rodney ranted, bending his knee slightly and wincing in pain.

"Great same goes for me, although it's my ribs and head that hurt the most." John suddenly started to cough harshly, reminding Rodney that the Colonel also had a cold on top of his injuries.

"You okay Sheppard?" No response. "John?" Rodney tried desperately to get to his feet as he heard the distinct sounds of gasping for breath.

* * *

"John?"

John sighed with relief as he heard Rodney's voice. He wondered how the scientist was doing as he could hear the pain etched in his words.

"Yeah it's me." He replied. "You okay? Nothing life threatening I hope?" John asked worriedly.

"Well, I've dislocated my shoulder, my head hurts like hell, and something's wrong with my knee. But, other than that, I'm not dead, and hopefully am not on the verge of dying." John smiled at his words despite the thought of Rodney with a dislocated shoulder concerning him a little, though he decided not to mention it.

"Great, same goes for me, although it's my ribs and head that hurt the most." He replied, just before he suddenly felt the need to cough. But as he did, pain blazed through his body from his ribs, making him feel dizzy. He coughed up something that he knew was not supposed to be anywhere near his lungs ...and then he remembered his cold_. Damn it_.

Soon the pain became unbearable and he found himself unable to breathe properly. He could hear Rodney frantically calling his name, but he couldn't respond ...air he needed air. Dark dots began to form in front of his eyes and he lost his battle with unconsciousness.


	2. Hang in there

McKay struggled to get to his feet, and became more and more concerned when the gasping suddenly stopped.

"John?" He called out, using a knocked-over table to push himself up. His knee screamed in protest and he tried to ignore it as best he could, as he took his first few tentative steps forward towards, what he hoped was, where his injured friend laid.

"Rodney is you?"

The Canadian easily recognized the accented voice of his fellow scientist. "Radek?"

He looked around whilst trying to make his way over to John and spotted the Czech walking gingerly over to him, with a large gash above his right eye, was bleeding freely. Luckily the engineer seemed otherwise unharmed.

"Give me a hand, I think John's hurt pretty bad." Zelenka quickly went over to his friend and grabbed his good arm.

"Where is he?" Radek asked, looking McKay over.

"I'm not sure, but he must be close, I was just talking to him." As he spoke, Rodney's knee gave way, and it was only with the help of Radek that he remained standing.

"I help you look for him." The two civilians made their way quickly, but clumsily, through the damaged lab and over to where Rodney guessed the missing pilot lay.

As they rounded a large piece of material they found John, lying on the ground unconscious. His laboured breathing worried both scientists as they looked upon their friend.

"Here, let get you sitting" Radek said in his stilted English, as he gently eased Rodney to the floor.

From his place on the floor, McKay could do nothing but watch worriedly as Zelenka looked Sheppard over for injury.

"How is he?" he practically whispered his question due to his concern, and propped himself up on his good arm to see.

"His pulse is strong, but his breathing is most worrying." As he spoke, he looked over at the anxious face of the astrophysicist and asked "you have your radio? Mine broke in blast."

Rodney didn't have to respond to the question, because at that moment a familiar and much welcomed, female voice blared in his ear.

_"Rodney this is Dr. Weir, do you read me?"_

Despite his relief at hearing the voice that would be swiftly followed by help for him and his current room-mates, Rodney still winced at the sudden noise and nodded to an equally relieved Radek.

"I hear you Elizabeth."

_"Thank God, are you alright? Is anyone else in there with you?_

"As a matter of fact I've got Zelenka and Sheppard right here."

_"Hold on, Beckett wants to talk to you"_

Carson's voice was heard within seconds as he came onto the line.

"_Rodney?"_

"Carson"

"_Are ye hurt lad?_

"Yeah, but I'm more worried about the Colonel. I heard him gasping for air earlier as if he couldn't breathe, then he stopped, and now he's unconscious."

_"Did he hit his head?"_

"I don't know… I think so, maybe, but I can't be sure." Rodney's lack of medical knowledge was showing, and he quickly began to feel inadequate, and unsure of himself.

_"He did come in for a cold… this could be bad." Carson said to himself, oblivious to the fact that he was talking out loud._

_"Did you try and rouse him?"_

"Umm… Not yet. We'd only just found him when Elizabeth came on the radio, but I was talking to him just now, before Radek found me. But, we were talking, that's a good thing, right? He seemed ok until he started coughing… though he did say that his head and ribs hurt, and…" Rodney babbled as he became more and more fretful about Sheppard's state of health.

Carson, who was used to Rodney's reactions to life-and-death situations, addressed the other conscious expedition member.

_"Radek, do ye think ye can get him to wake up?"_

"I will try." He replied, and gently, but firmly shook the Colonel repeatedly.

"Colonel Sheppard, can you hear me?" He loudly asked the unconscious man, and with each time Sheppard remained unaware to one of the Czech's questions, Radek's voice rose in pitch.

"Wha'?" John finally opened his eyes a little and looked at Radek with a somewhat confused expression on his face.

"Doctor Z?" he rasped.

"Yes Colonel, it me." Radek looked over at Rodney to make sure that the other man had heard the pilot, and to make sure that he had calmed down.

"Where's McKay?" John rasped again, though this time his voice was stronger.

"I'm right hear Sheppard." Rodney replied, all trace of his earlier fear at his friend's state now gone, "and Carson's wondering how you feel"

John didn't respond for a moment and his eyes took on a slightly distant expression, as if he was checking himself over mentally.

"Chest hurts and I've got a hell of a headache."

Rodney quickly relayed the message to the physician.

_"Was he struck by anything in the chest?"_

Once again Rodney relayed Carson's question to John.

"Sure as hell felt like it."

"I think I might have answer to that." Radek piped in, speaking for the first time since John woke for the second time.

"That device let out some sort of shock wave, at least four, one must have got you hard in chest."

"Well now that we know the cause." Rodney started sounding irritated, "any idea what might be wrong with him, Carson?"

_"Ether cracked or broken ribs,the cold could make it quite painful, my worst fear is that it could possibly turn into pneumonia._

_"Pneumonia." Rodney gasped, which earned him mixed looks from his companions, as they were unable to follow the conversation between the two men._

_"Now lad, let's not jump to conclusions. Rodney, if we get you out of there in time it could be prevented."_

Rodney had forgotten, until that moment, about how Atlantis reacted to explosions. _We're trapped in here!_ Dread struck Rodney hard as he realised that with Radek and himself inside, it was most likely that someone like Kavanaugh was working to get them out. _Kavanaugh _Rodney sighed internally, _that man has the mind of a..._ well, actually there was no creature known to man that Rodney could compare him to.

_"Rodney?" McKay jumped, and Radek looked over at him concerned, as he had been eerily quiet, and was now very jumpy._

"Huh? Oh, I'm still here, Carson."

_"I said 'what about you and Radek?'"_

Rodney looked at his shoulder. "Well, I'm pretty sure that my shoulder's dislocated, my knee's banged up, and my head feels like someone's repeatedly hitting me with a hammer."

_"Well, you'll have to find some way of keeping you from moving your shoulder about too much, and stay off the knee as best you can. Now what about Doctor Zelenka?_

"Radek, anything besides your head hurt?"

"No Rodney, besides that I am unharmed."

"Carson, just tell who ever is trying to get us out to hurry his ass up." Rodney muttered and Carson chuckled at the typical Rodney McKay reaction.

_"Inform me immediately if anyone of you feels worse, especially the Colonel"_

"Yes, yes, of course." McKay assured.

_"Alright, Beckett out. Oh and Rodney...hang in there."_

"We'll try." Rodney muttered.


	3. Memories and pain

A/N To all my readers I am soooo sorry it took so long for me to post another chapter. You see my computer got a virus, well actually more then one, so it was out for awhile. Then me and my family almost got evicted form our house! But we should be OK now. Sadly though I might lose the Internet, meaning I might have to use the computers at school or my friends. That means it may take longer to post chapters so in advance I'm incredibly sorry and thanks to all of you who have been waiting to read this chapter. I truly hope you enjoy it.

P.S If the beta who was doing the grammar and spellcheck for this story is reading this right now please contact me and tell me if you are still interested in being my beta, if not then if someone else is interested please contact me by e-mail.

Thanks!_

* * *

"Alright, Beckett out. Oh and Rodney...hang in there." _

"We'll try." Rodney muttered...

The conversation ended only moments ago, but for Rodney it felt like an eternity. John was lying next to him, his labored breathing disturbed as well as concerned the scientist.

Zelenka seemed to be in his own thoughts. McKay was glad that the engineer had found something close enough for him to lean against, which meant they didn't have to move Sheppard in order to keep an eye on him.

Rodney sighed mentally and for some reason his thoughts wondered over to what had happened in the last few weeks...

_You tried to kill me! Ford cried and aimed his rifle at Rodney. _

Wait, hey! You-you can't kill an unarmed upside down man!

Rodney could still feel the fear he had felt when the young man had threatened to shot him and Sheppard...man he could tell the Colonel was hurting, not physically but mentally over his encounter with his young friend.

_"Ford! keep your hands where I can see 'em." John said pointing his gun at the young man. "We wanna help." He muttered._

_Aiden makes a move for the pistol strapped to his leg. John fires his weapon, hitting Ford in the leg. Aiden groaned but remained on his feet taking his chance to grab his pistol and pointed it at Sheppard._

_"You're not gettin' off this planet!" John cried_

_Aiden glances behind him to see a transporter beam sweeping the ground. He looks at John. _

"I'll show you. You'll see!" He cried and jumped into the beam...

Ford had changed, he was no longer the happy go lucky guy they all had once knew.

John coughed harshly at that moment, braking Rodney away form his thoughts. Sheppard cursed between gasps and draped his arm across his abdomen. That's when McKay noticed the burns on his hand.

"How'd that happen?" He asked.

"How'd what happen?" John asked, still struggling to breath.

"Your hand."

John lifted his hand until it was in front of his face. "Guess the device burned it." He muttered in reply. McKay decided then that it probably wasn't a good idea for the man to be talking, so instead he leaned his head back, his thoughts once again wondering back to recent happenings...

_"Lt. Cadman is still inside the dart..."_

Rodney remembered back to when Cadman's conscience had gotten stuck inside his body. Wow, what a weird couple of days that was.

_"You really know nothing about women, do you!" Cadman's voice said whom could only be heard by Rodney at the moment." _

"I know plenty." McKay retorted

"Maybe this is a good thing." Cadman said

_"Excuse me?" McKay replied. _

_"I could teach you a thing or two about the opposite sex, McKay. Lord knows you need it!"_

_"This is hell! This is my own personal hell!"_

McKay shuddered when he remembered the moment that Cadman had taking over his body and kissed Beckett. Scared, for, life. He hoped the physician hadn't taken that the wrong way...

"Hey McKay, you alright?" Johns words snapped him once again back to reality. He opened his eyes, when had he closed them?

"Uh yeah, you?"

"I've been better." John replied.

Rodney looked over to where Zelenka was supposed to be sitting but the engineer was gone.

"Wheres Radek?" He asked.

"He went to go see if he could help get the door open." John said.

Of cores, Radek was the only one who wasn't injured badly enough that he couldn't move, so it was only obvious that he'd want to try. Rodney wished he could help but for the moment he was grounded and he hated every moment of it.

"You sure your OK Rodney?" John asked again.

He's asking if _I'm_ OK? McKay thought, looking the man over. Sheppard could barely breath and he was asking if _Rodney_ was OK?

"Me what about you?" McKay retorted.

John smirked then began cough harshly.

"Colonel, damn it Colonel not again!" Rodney's said as the pilot continued to cough.

"Colonel...John!" McKay tried to get a response but none came. Sheppard was once again out cold.

* * *

A/N Sorry for its shortness and I ask for NO FLAMES cause you flame I flame back! anyway I hope you enjoyed, I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can!

See ya on the flip side!


End file.
